


Guardian

by Alexkitkat



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexkitkat/pseuds/Alexkitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai is going through some changes and they all happen on her 17th Birthday. What do these dreams she is having have to do with these changes. Will the changes Mai goes through be for better or for worse. Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

Run Mai and don't look back! Just keep running!  
"But sister what about you?"  
I'll be fine Mai- I’ll catch up with you. Find Mother and hide with her!"  
I did as sister asked, for she was strong and I knew there was nothing I could do. An hour later, my sister did return but she looked different somehow...  
“Mai come here".  
“Yes sister? What is it?"  
If I continue to stay here with you, those creatures that attacked us today will never cease attacking you. Forgive me Mai… Goodbye."  
"No sister, please don’t leave- you promised you would teach me how to train my power -you promised!”  
My sister simply smiled at me, then placed her lips to my forehead and whispered a few words. "The day will come, Mai, when you will have people to protect and your power will come to you. Until that day, I will not return." Goodbye my precious baby sister, sleep well and forget me until your 17th birthday.

Beep beep beep.  
Ahh! That nightmare again! I’d been having it for the past 3 months, but it had been growing more realistic and intense as my 17th birthday approached. *Sigh*  
What time is it? 9: 30!! Naru's going to be so upset! I'm late already’ I thought as I quickly dressed and grabbed some breakfast I ran out the door. I made it to the door of SPR in 10mins lucky I live so close. Walking in quietly as possible, I froze as l heard the voice I both dreaded and loved.  
"You’re late Mai. Make me my tea".  
“Hai Naru.” I quickly walked over to the kitchen area and started my daily ritual of making The Jerk his tea. When the kettle whistled, I poured three cups and put them on a tray. But as I was walking out, I tripped; from there, everything was slow motion. I saw the tea cups fly into the air with the tray. Thankfully, at that moment, my body just reacted on its own. I jumped up, caught the tray and not one of the tea cups fell off as I landed right back on my feet. I stood there for a minute or two wondering what the hell just happened. Then I remembered Naru and his tea. I hurried to give Lin his first, then The Narcissist. I walked over to Naru's door knocked and waited for the ok to come in.  
“Come in Mai. Don't stand out there like an idiot." Ugh- that jerk! I pushed the door open quickly and set the tea down and waited.  
“What are you waiting for Mai?” Naru asked.  
“A thank you would be nice."  
“I pay you to bring me tea Mai and to do your job, not to stand around. Get back to work."  
I spun around on my heel muttering jerk under my breath and slammed the door shut. Walking over to my desk, I started to feel just slightly upset. No, you know I wasn’t upset-I was pissed.  
I have been in love with Naru the idiotic freak for about two years now. I guess it's also my own damn fault that I haven't confessed my feelings. While I was going through the files of our last cases I heard the phone ring in Naru's office. A few minutes later he came out.  
“Mai, call everyone. We have a case."  
“Got it Naru.” As I picked up the phone I noticed the date on the calendar,my birthday is in two days. Looks like I will be spending it during a case.


	2. Awakening

I had called the gang just as Naru had asked me. Ayako our miko in the group had remembered it was my birthday and asked am I ok not celebrating my birthday this year. Which I assured her I was there was nothing I could do about it anyway. After I was done I had told Naru everyone was coming he looked stressed out for some reason. I figured it was just the case and left him alone. I worked for a few more hours until 6:00. I went over and knocked on Naru's door and let him know I was going home. He called through that's fine be back here by 5:00 am and Mai don't be late. Yeah sure Naru I said and went home for the night. Walking home I looked around at all the couples walking around during this time of night. I sighed knowing that I wanted that with a certain Narcissist. I spend up my pace and quickly reached my apartment. I walked in and saw he blue walls and every time that reminded you of the ocean I do not know why put since I was little I have always had a fascination with the element water. I made myself a salad and soup for dinner then got ready for the case tomorrow.

"ai…..ai…….MAI!"

"Mmm who is it."

"That isn't important now but listens to me the case you're going on is different from all the others."

"I know that my birthday will be on the second day of the case."

"Yes Mai and not only that a person's life who was cut short will be found and must be brought back and only you can do this. "

"What no way I can't do something like that."

"Yes you can your powers will help you understand that when you use this power it can only be used on people whose names have not been written down."

"huh”?

"I don't have any more time to explain Mai wake up now you're going to be late."

Wait! I quickly sat up with my arm outstretched trying to reach for that familiar voice but it was no use. Pushing the fallen strands of hair out of my face I looked at the clock. Crap I only have 10mins to make it on time. I rushed around my room grabbed my bag for the case and breakfast, and was out the door. Looking at my watch I noticed I only had 3 mins and I was still 5 mins away. Pushing myself harder I didn't notice how instead of people looking like they should be a blur where crystal clear and that and I was not even out of breath. I finally made I to the door and rushed in looking at the time and nearly falling over in shock. Only 1 min had passed since I last looked at my watch I still had 2 mins left. As I was standing there wondering how that was possible or maybe the clock was just wrong Naru walked out of his office and said

"amazing you do know how to get to work on time excellent make me tea."

Then he turned and walked into Lin's office. Still a bit shaken by what had just happened I decided tea would be a good way to clam me down. So I walked over to the kitchen area and made Naru his tea while we waited for the others.  
As I just got done delivering his majesty's tea the door slammed open and Bou- san walked in along with Ayako, Masako our medium, Jon brown our priest and Yasuhara our researcher. Yasuhara had joined us after we helped him out at his school which had a curse placed on it ever since then he has been helping us out. Anyway as they all walked in I got squeezed into a bone crushing hug from bou- san.

" monk can't breathe."

no sooner did those words come out of my mouth the pressure was gone along with a smacking sound and monk on the floor holding his head with Ayako above him with her purse in the air. "You idiot monk don't hurt Mai-chan like that" Said Ayako.

"oww you old women why do you always hit me with the purse of yours." by this time Naru had enough of their antics and walked out of Lin's office.

"This is an office not a play ground; now get to work loading the van we have to be at the client's house in two hours." Masako the annoying brat that she is immediately walked over to Naru and started flirting with him.

" Gah that annoying medium flirting with Naru whenever she sees him."

I quickly picked up a monitor and stomped out not wanting to see anymore. After the van was loaded we got ready to leave. Jon, Masako, Ayako and Yasuhara were riding in monk's car. While I rode in the van with Naru and Lin. I smirked over at Masako and got in. The drive to the owner's house was an hours drive and even though I got to ride with Naru these two men are the most silent in all of history. The silence quickly getting to me I started falling asleep. Eventually sleep took over and I didn't know it but my head landed on Naru's shoulder.

 **Naru pov:**  
I looked up when Mai's head fell on my shoulder. I was tempted to push her off but one look at her face and I couldn't do it. Lin looked over and simply smiled. I looked back at Mai again, sigh this girl is going to be the death of me.

 


	3. Case

**The darkness around me started to lighten up and balls of light appeared. I looked around for dream Naru but he wasn't there yet. After a few seconds passed a scene of a lake appeared in front of my eyes. I instantly felt a pull towards the center of the lake I couldn't understand why but Naru's face flashed in front of my eyes but something was different about it. He looked more like Dream Naru then the Jerk. The pull started getting stronger till I was literally pulled into the lake. I tried swimming for the top but I kept getting dragged down. Until I heard a voice, "Mai… it’s ok nothing can hurt you here." What do you mean?" Shh you will understand eventually look down Mai. When I looked down there was Naru but not Naru because Naru wasn't dead like this one was. I didn't know what to think but I felt that I could help this Naru somehow. I reached out and touched his face and all of a sudden there was a flash of blue and I was jerked out of the water until then I realized I could breathe under the water. Once again I was standing in front of the lake but I felt a dark energy of to the right. When I looked over I saw a house that was completed warped by the dark energy around it. Again I felt the pulling sensation and I knew someone was waking me up.**

I opened my eyes to see Naru looking at me. "Mai get up where here" Naru said. I nodded and sat up holding my head I was still a bit dizzy from the darkness I felt. Naru opened the door and got out and I followed right behind him. I was thinking I should tell Naru the dream I had but then I decided against it thinking the dream wasn't meant to be shared. I looked up at the house and felt sick it was the house from my dream. I shakily walked toward the house. " Masako Masako are you ok." I turned towards John worried voice and saw Masako on the ground gasping for air. I ran over to them quickly with Naru and Lin. "what going on?" came Naru's voice from next to me. Ayako looked up and said "I don't know all of a sudden Masako just fell down like this gasping for air. " When I touched Masako's shoulder I could hear a voice laughing in my ear. My insticts were telling me that who ever was laughing was harming Masako in some way. I got scared I didn't know what to do I knew Masako would die if she was left like this.

" _Calm down Mai."_

That voice again I have been hearing in my dreams it sounds so familiar but I can't figure it out. "What do you want now Masako is in trouble."

" _I know Mai but listen to me carefully since your one day way from your birthday you will be able to use a little bit of your power but only the defensive and protection portion of your power. Now keep in mind this is not the full extent of your power or it would kill you to use your full potential of your powers."_

"ok but I don't understand how this is going to help Masako" I spoke to the voice in my head not wanting the others to look at me weird.

" _ok Mai as I told you before water is yours to command. Focus water is all around you in the air under the ground there is no limit to your resources." Now close your eyes imagine what the individual water molecules in the air look like in your head."_

I did as the voice said and started feeling my body tingle all over.

" _Good job Mai now touch Masako shoulder and imagine those water molecules wrap around Masako into an invisible shield that only you can see."_

I did as the voice asked and watched as literally the water in the air grouped together and wrapped around Masako. When the water like shield structure was done a dark figure was pushed out and shot back towards the house. I kept the shield I had made stay around Masako as she stood up looking much better.

" _excellent Mai what you just did was a protection spell without words more powerful than any shield that Lin can do with those shiki's of his. Listen normally you would be tired just doing this if you were a normal human but Mai I believe you have noticed you are not normal."_

I stood up and followed everyone else to the house as I listened to the voice talk. While I nodded my head in the words the voice was saying.

"I _cannot tell you what you are for you already know you have just simply forgotten. As I have said before your power will teach you what you need to know. I will warn you now Mai the thing in this house will want your power and your friends' psychic powers."_

I paused in my step not because we had reached the door and the owner Yamada-san had just opened the door to let us in. No it was what the voice in my head told me.

"What do you mean will it try to steal our powers in some way?"

" _Yes, Mai exactly but the only way to take the power away is to kill and absorb the power within the soul for everyone and your powers cannot be simply willed away no you have become aware and know how to use them which separates you from the rest of the human who have forgotten their inner powers." I suggest Mai you make a shield like you did for Masako for everyone when you all sit down in base_."

I agreed to this if my friends were in danger I need to protect them. So with new determination realizing I will be of some use for once on a case set forward into the house.

Naru's Pov:

When I saw Masako on the ground I assumed the worse but after five minutes she calmed down and seemed to be fine. I decided to wait and question her on what happened. I ordered everyone after Masako stood up to start heading for the house. As we were walking I realized that Mai was unusually quiet for some reason she was walking but she didn't seem to be completely all there. I decided then to watch Mai a little more closely something wasn't right I gave Lin a look and then looked back at Mai. He nodded letting me know he would watch as well. When we reached the door I rang the door bell and almost immediately the owner who I spoke on the phone with the other day Yamada-san opened the door. He looked haggard and about ready to drop dead no pun intended. He welcomed us and then led us all into the house.

Mai pov:

Once the voice was gone I realized we were walking into the house the house on the inside was even worse. The walls were warped and darkness seemed to be leaking out of everywhere. Yamada-san took us up a set of stairs into a room.

"Here is the room you requested for your base and the bedrooms are the doors right next to it. Thank you so much for taking my case I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep for months."

After he showed us around he seemed to practically run back down the stairs and out of the house. I looked at Naru suspiciously.

"I told him it would be best to leave the house and we would call him when we have finished."

We all nodded at that explanation. Then Naru had to go be is bossy jerky self again.

"Now I am sure all of you can feel the dark energy in this house so I want everyone to be extra careful on this case."

As he said this he looked right at me. I sighed knowing I was usually the one to get hurt on cases. As Naru started giving out orders I focused on making a shield for everyone. Naru did say to be extra careful didn't he.

"And Mai…." I looked up at Naru after I had just finished making the last shield which happened to be his.

I know I know tea.

"You're getting smarter Mai" Naru said.

I glared at Naru but quickly looked away his blue eyes usually disarmed me from whatever I was thinking and make it impossible to stay mad at him. I walked over to the kitchen like area apparently Naru had expressed his like for tea for there was a portable stove and everything in the base as well. When I was done I brought the tea over to Naru and set up the monitors while he gave the others directions on where to put the cameras. Just when they were finished Masako and Ayako ran in screaming from their walk through.

"What happened? Naru asked with his signature cold voice.

Masako spoke for the both of them, " one of the rooms it was normal and fine but then all of a sudden blood started dripping down the walls the temperature lowered and a figure appeared it reached out towards us but was thrown back wards by some force, which seemed to make it angry it tired to attack us again. It tired but before it could the temperature started rising the ghostly figure looked confused like it wasn't the one doing this then its eyes widened and it seemed to be forcibly pushed from the room."

My eyes went wide I know that the first time they were protected because of my shield but the second about the temperature there is no way that was because of me. Could it?

* * *

 

**Ok I would like to thank the reviews I got on the last two Chapters keep reviewing thankk you so much I do take any advice into consideration for I am still learning on how to make this story better myself. Hoped you like this chapter.**


	4. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is dream

Once Ayako and Masako calmed down I went and got them some tea. Bou-san and the others had come back setting up the cameras as soon as I handed them their tea. So I went back and poured some more for the others. We had all just settled down when Naru started speaking.

"Ms. Hara earlier before we entered the house, can you tell me what happened then?" Naru said, looking at Masako like he really didn't care what she had to say as long as it helped the investigation. Masako took a deep breath and nodded and gave Naru a flirtatious smile.

"Certainly Kazuya, When I got out of the car I felt a dark presence and it seemed to be entering my body. All of a sudden I heard someone laughing in my head saying your power will be mine. It seemed to be literally tearing me apart from the inside out, but then a warm feeling surrounded me and whatever was in my body was forced out. I believe there are two different forces warring against each other. One wants to protect us and the other wants to hurt and take our power away."

Everyone gasped at what Masako had said except Lin and Naru they seemed to be calm about the situation. I of course acted surprised to not seem suspicious for I already knew the information Masako had told us. I looked over at Naru and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he looked up at John and Bou-san.

" Takigawa and John I want you two to walk throughout the house and see if you can feel anything also put a camera in the room Ms. Hara and Ms. Matsuzaki came from."They both nodded and went off while everyone else stayed in base.

"Yasuhara I want you to research everything you can about this house and its property as well Naru said."

Yasu nodded and opened up a laptop and got to work; that left Masako, Ayako, and me alone with nothing to do. I sighed I didn't want to speak with Masako because she would just start being a bitch to me about being useful and Ayako looked to be in her own world. So I laid down and closed my eyes, eventually I feel asleep.

**"Mai open your eyes"**

**I did as the voice asked me, it's the same voice I hear even when I'm awake. I looked around and wondered what I was supposed to be looking at. "So what did you want?" I asked.**

**"Wait a minute Mai you will see."**

**Eventually the darkness fell away to reveal a room a dark creepy room that smelled of blood. I gagged, what is this room? Looking around I saw something huddled in a corner I got closer and immediately backed up. A man was chained up against the wall. He looked up and had glowing red eyes. The voice came again as I was staring at him he wasn't bad looking he was actually as hot as Naru if not more.**

**"Careful Mai he cannot see you but that does not mean he isn't dangerous. He is not human he is what you would call a demon."**

**A demon the voice had to be kidding. I was once face to face with a demon in the Urado case. Naru had told us there is no way to defeat a Demon we don't have the power.**

**"Your right demons are hard to kill, but this is not like Urado who turned himself into a demon. No, this man was born a demon with demon parents and all. They are the world’s worst predators. They look like humans even worse they use beauty to draw in women or men if it is a demoness."**

**“So you're telling me that the darkness inside this house is this demon whom might I add is chained to a wall?”**

**"Sigh, yes it is unfortunate he has been chained. You see this demon was not always bad there are demons out there that protect human and don't wish them harm. He was once that sort of demon but was betrayed by the humans who he helped. They wanted power but he refused to give it to them. So they chained him and his power to the house."**

**“Whoa so what are we supposed to do you said he was once good is there a way to return him back to the way he was.”**

**"Unfortunately no, he has to be contained he has tasted what it feels like to kill human in cold blood. He wants everyone's powers so he can break the chains binding him."**

**“Contain? What does that mean you can contain a demon?”**

**"Yep do not worry, you are the only one with the power to do so again all in good time you will be taught on how to use this power. I have to go now Mai wake up."**

**“No wait how am I supposed to not worry.”**

“Wait!” I sat up looking around realizing I was awake. Naru Bou-san, and John were back already and the whole team was staring at me.

"Who are you asking to wait Mai?" John asked me with concern in his voice.

“No one just dreams from my past, don't worry about it.”

Everyone seemed to buy it and went back to what they were doing. I sighed, thinking about how the voice said only I could take care of this demon. Knowing thinking about it wasn't helping I decided to see what time it was. I looked up at the clock and it read 12:00pm. My birthday will be in 24hrs; I guess that is when all my questions will be answered.


	5. Birthday

Naru had us working until one in the morning. His excuse was this case is different from all the rest and we can't afford to miss anything because you want to slack off. Shaking my head to wake myself up a little I opened my bag and pulled out my tank top and shorts. I quickly dressed and hopped into bed knowing tomorrow is going to be a busy day. with a demon in the house and all.

I woke up around nine that morning happy since I didn't have any dreams that night. I took a shower and got dressed. Getting out my jeans with a white shirt with a blue vest. Next I out on my black chocker with a peace sign on, my three bracelets one with a peace sign the other I got from Tiffany's a gift from my father when he was still alive, and the other was a blue bracelet. As I was about to walk out the door I felt a tug in the back of my mind. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on blue box.

Walking over to the bed the box had the element symbol of water engraved on it and the ocean in the background. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. Inside were three rings each with a different design. One as blue as the ocean but with tiny little sparkles in it to make it shine, the other one had the symbol for water wrapped around it, and the last one was the color of the sky. Also there was a letter laying on top " _Dear Mai happy birthday wear these rings one that looks like the ocean goes on your right ring finger the water symbol ring goes on your Index finger, and the last one the one that looks like the sky goes on your left ring finger. Please wear them they will be a great use to you."_

The letter didn't say whom it was from but I had a feeling I should do as it asked me to, so I put the rings on in the order the letter asked. After I was done I put the box in my bag and walked out. When I walked in Naru was already there he didn't look like he even went to sleep last night. He still had the same black clothes on, but then again he most likely just changed. Looking at his face he looked irritated so I decided make him tea before I talked to him. As I was making the tea the other team members walked in.

"Hey Naru-bou did we have any activate last night?" Bou-san asked.

Naru just glared at him and turned back to watching the monitors. Everyone shrank back from his glare of death, all except Yasu who had a smirk on his face. He walked up to Naru and dropped some papers in front of him. Naru looked up at him with a glare but Yasu kept on smirking.

"Hey boss this is the information you wanted on the house."

Naru glare disappeared and nodded. "Good tell me about it Yasu."

"Well boss it's not pretty. Apparently the family who lived here 5 years ago had a curse placed on the family from past generations. They were all fated to die before their 40th birthday. The father of the family learned of the curse and wanted to protect his family and do something about it. He met a strange man who told him he could cancel the curse and protect his family. For a year the man lived in the house everyone who saw him said he looked like a god and didn't believe he was real. When the fathers 41st birthday came around the family was over joyed and thanked the man. Witnesses say that when the god-like creature tried to leave the family went crazy and none of them were seen again even the god-like man had disappeared. For years now every time a new family moved in a family member would die a mysterious death. Doctors say there is nothing wrong with the bodies on the outside or the inside. The last person to move was Yamada-san before that five people have died in this house. "

Naru nodded "that just mean either the family or this mysterious man is haunting this house." Naru said.

I already knew who was haunting this house it was the demon or the god-like creature that he was called in the information. Which makes me wonder how Yasu got such information, I decided it's better not to know and looked at the clock. I gasped I had five minutes till twelve. When I had gasped everyone looked at me.

"What is it Mai?" asked Ayako.

“My birthday.”  I answered her. I stood up and walked out of the room into the girl's bedroom I had a feeling I needed to be alone when the clock struck twelve. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked at my watch and saw it was ten seconds till twelve. I counted down in my head and the second it turned twelve I blacked out.

**“Sister where are you?”**

**“I am out here Mai.”**

**I opened my eyes to see a miniature me running outside to a girl the little me called sister. She picked little Mai up and they walked over to the pond.**

**“Sister will you make me a flower?”**

**The girl laughed and nodded. She put her hand over the water and the water rose up into her hand. Little Mai clapped**

**“Yay flower.”**

**The girl opened her hand and revealed a blue rose. My eyes widened how did she do that? The little me reached up and took the flower from her and ran back into the house showing her parents. The scene changed once again to show the girl with little me inside making dinner. I watched the knife that was about to fall and hit little me. The girl looked up her eyes widened she ran over and caught the knife in her bare hand. Little me started crying seeing the blood dripping from her hand. The girl simply smiled opened her hand and showed her the wound. Little Mai watched as the blood returned into the wound and sealed close. The girl ruffled little Mai's hair and continued to make dinner.**

**Once again the scene changed and I noticed the differences this was just after my dad's funeral.**

**“Sister” little Mai said can you take me flying?” The girl nodded and picked Mai up she jumped and rose into the sky.**

" **Sister do you think daddy is up there somewhere.”**

**The girl nodded but then her head turned sharply to the right a dark expression appeared on her face. All of a sudden I was in the place of the little girl and I felt the arms around me loosen and I was falling towards the ground. The scene cracked and memories from my past flew by me as I feel. I started screaming and closed my eyes. I waited for the impact with the ground but it never came. Arms wrapped around me and stopped me from falling.**

" **I'm sorry Mai open your eyes it's ok now."**

**I opened my eyes and I saw the girl from my memories.**

" **Sister?"**

" **Yes, Mai it is me."**

" **Wait you're the one who has been talking to me these past few days."**

**“Please can you explain what going on? What is your name? What am I? What is this power that I have?"**

" **Calm down Mai, first tell me what you remember."**

**I nodded and took a deep breath closing my eyes and then opened them and began recounting everything I remember.**

" **I remember you I just can't remember what your name is. You used to tell me stories about magical creatures that could control the elements just like you can I believe you called them Guardians."**

" **That's right Mai the stories I told you about the Guardian's is all true you are one of them my precious little sister. Princess Mai Guardian of water."**

**I looked at her like she was crazy, but when she said my name like that I felt this strange feeling course through me. I watched as water appeared out of nowhere and surrounded me.**

" **What is going on what did you do?"**

" **The seal I placed on you has been broken."**

" **What do you mean seal I thought I gained this power when I turned seventeen? I am so confused."**

" **No, Mai you have had this power since you were little I sealed it away until you got older. If you had tried to use it as a child it would have destroyed you."**

" ** _That's right Master the Princess is right."_**

" **What was that? Who said that?"**

" **_I did Master."_**

**The water surrounding my body moved away and reformed into the shape of a woman. My eyes went wide. "Are you my power?" The women nodded then preceded to explain.**

" ** _That's right Master I am your power call me Mizu, I will be training you whenever you go to sleep or when you need a certain part of your power to protect yourself. You will understand one day at a time, that way you will not be over loaded. I hope that the princess will also help with the training."_**

**My sister nodded at what Mizu.**

" **Wait, The princess what are you talking about."**

" **I am the leader or should I say The Princess of the Guardians you Mai are the 5th leader but don't be mistaken you have if not close to the power I have. I placed you as the 5th to protect you for I do not want others to know that you are just as powerful as I am."**

" **I see can I ask you something though."**

" **Of course little sister what is it?"**

" **What is your name I don't understand why I can't remember it." My sister smiled at me and patted my head.**

" **My name is Nina, the reason you cannot remember is because names have power among the Guardians. It is a summoning tool of sorts. If you were to remember my name accidently called my name out I would have felt you call for me and would have been at your side immediately. You see Mai you could not see me again until your 17th birthday or your power would have tried to break free from the binds I had placed them in."**

" **Oh so you did it to protect me."**

" **Yes, as I'm sure you remember Demons are powerful but Guardians are even more so. There are Demons out there who wish for our death. Guardians are here to protect humans from Demons as we have done in the past, but slowly the human forgot about us over time and few remember that Demons truly existed now they are just legends."**

**I wanted to ask more about Demons and Guardians but she shook her head and told me it is time to wake.**

The darkness slowly dissolved and I opened my eyes to see Ayako hovering over me.

"Mai are you alright you have been in here for two hours Naru wants tea."

"I am fine Ayako I was just a little tired.

I got up and followed Ayako out the door but not before I heard.

" _All will be revealed in time Master trust Princess Nina and I your power to protect and guide you."_

I simply nodded my head; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself once I let it out I went to go make his royal majesty Naru his tea.


	6. Thank you's and case talk

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I have had writers block for the past couple of days but I'm friend finally had enough and told me to start writing. Apparently that's all I needed to get the story back.**

* * *

 

I walked into base and went straight to making Naru's tea. The whole time I could feel a cold glare on my back. Once the kettle whistled I quickly poured the tea into a cup and brought it over to Naru.

" ** _For someone that hot he sure has a bad attitude."_**

I laughed, along with Mizu, yes his looks are deceiving, every girl that has seen him instantly throws herself at him, but when he gives them a cold stare and opens his mouth. Most of the girls give up on him.

 ** _" you haven't though you love that side of him_**."

What? No you’re ridiculous Mizu who would like that narcissist.

 ** _"Of course Master how silly of me_**."

I put the cup down in front of Naru and looked at his face and waited even though I knew he was mad I still wanted a thank you.

"I know I'm good looking Mai but please refrain from staring at me."

"Ugh you jerk I was waiting for a thank you."

"How many times must I say this Mai bringing me tea is your job, I don't need to thank you for working"

I glared at Naru but unfortunately Naru's glares are a lot scarier so I turned away and sat on the coach.

"So Naru what do you think? Masako says there is only one spirit in this house yet the occurrences here seem to suggest otherwise". Asked Bou- San.

"I agree each one of you has said a poltergeist has shown up in front of you and tried to attack but is repelled and the second time the temperature rises and the ghost is forced out of the room."

I listened to all this with half an ear since I already knew what was happening in this house. While everyone was discussing the situation Mizu spoke to me again.

" ** _Master your sister can not keep protecting your friends from the demon forever. In two days the demon will gain enough power to take on his true form and attack."_**

“Why in two days?”

**_"It is the day when the seal placed on him is the weakest. If you wish to take him out your going to have to train and learn the abilities you need to rid the house of him."_ **

“Ok but how am I going to learn all this stuff in two days.”

  
**_“Oh don't worry about that I will take care of that.”_**

  
I was about to ask Mizu how she plans to do this but Naru's voice cut in making me tune back into the conversation.  


"Mai have you had any dreams since we have been here."

  
I looked at Naru; I didn't know what to do tell them the truth or lie.

 _" It’s alright Mai you may tell them what you have seen"_ I heard my sister say in my head _._  


I took a deep breath and said, “yes I have.”

Everyone turned to me then. Naru stared at me and said, "How many times must I tell you Mai to mention when you have a dream”.

  
I sorry Naru the dreams was so creepy I didn't wish to talk about them.

"Well you're talking about them now Mai, Naru said in a cold voice".

I nodded and started to tell the dreams about the demon. The only thing I have seen in my dreams is man that is beautiful and chained to the wall. The only thing that scares me about him is that his eyes are red and has a dark aura around him. I think he is a demon for he gives me the same feeling as the demon in the Urado case. After I told them everyone was looking at me with a questioning look. Well except Lin and Naru.

"Mai how can you be so sure what you saw is a demon? Ayako asked.

"Look Ayako I know it's crazy but my intuition is telling me that's what he is and to stay clear of him. I also have had another dream showing me that he will be at his most powerful in two days."

I left out the other dreams about my sister and my powers since that was more personal.

Naru looked up from the black notebook he was writing in and asked.

"Is that everything Mai?"  
He gave me the look “of I know your hiding something so just go ahead and tell us.” But I told him no that's everything. Looking at my watch I saw that is was almost dinner time. So I decided I should go and make dinner.

"Where are you going Mai" Yasuhara asked me from behind his laptop he was researching on.

  
I'm going to go make dinner does anyone want anything specific.

  
Masako stood up then and said "I will come with you who know what might happen to the food if you don't have someone I watch you."

  
I instantly started fuming after she had said that but on the outside I had a smile on my face and nodded my head in acceptance. We both walked down to the kitchen and I started pulling ingredients for making pizza that my sister taught me. Masako watched me get everything ready instead if helping me. As soon I had everything in the oven I leaned against the counter and waited.

"Mai where did you learn to make Pizza? Masako asked me.

I looked up at her and said oh a good friend of mine taught it to me when I was little.

  
The timer went off about ten minutes later. I learned why Masako doesn't mind riding in the car with Naru and Lin she is just as silent as they are.

  
Sighing I took the food out handed Masako some plates and silverware and walked back to base. When we got back I puttee food on the table and told everyone dinner was ready.

“Yay Pizza!” Yasu yelled and quickly grabbed a slice.

The whole team began to eat everyone said it was good even Naru said so. After dinner we decided that was enough for the night and got ready for bed. After getting out of the shower I laid down on my bed. Well I guess I will find out more about my power. With those thoughts I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Training

Opening my eyes I found myself in a large open field. Looking around I noticed the field stretched on for miles there didn't seem to be on end.

" _Welcome Mai"_

I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She didn't look to be any older than I was; she has dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. Her skin was the same skin tone as mine but her muscles were more defined. Her outfit was a little weird though. She had on a blue top that reached to her navel, and skirt which was also blue was about 8 inches from her kneecap. Her shoes which were also blue were heels and the straps wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were like the ocean in a raging storm and as blue as the sky. I didn't know how that was possible but they were. Her hair also had blue highlights running through it. This girl obviously liked blue because her nails were the same color. I looked a little closer and noticed she has the same jewelry as me. The same rings, bracelets even the same necklace, choker, and earrings. After starring at her for about two minutes, I realized I looked stupid just standing there so I responded to her welcome earlier with the question I had on my mind.

"Who are you?" the girl smiled and replied.

" _It's me master I am Mizu."_

"Ahh I see you're the one who has been talking to me."

"Wait!" I screamed you have a physical form.

After I had said that Mizu instantly started laughing.

" _Ha-ha, master yes I do I'm sorry I should have showed myself to you the first time we met."_

Getting embarrassed I shook my head. "No its fine it was just a shock, so anyway Water what are we doing here."

" _Oh this is where you will be training."_

"I see so what are we going to do first? I asked."

" _First we will start with the basic hand-to-hand combat, and then move on to your control over your element and finally how to release your power seals._

" _Power_ seals what do you mean?"

" _Master, do you see the rings and jewelry I wear."_

I nodded my head yes, "they are the exact same as mine."

" _Yes, each piece of jewelry serves as a limiter, or seal. They restrict your power so everyday humans will not feel the pressure of your power, also Demons and psychics, cannot feel it. Anyway the rings are your main limiters. The one on your index finger will be the one you will use the most."_

"Ok, so you said the rings are the main ones but why so many limiters?"

"Excellent _question master, you see each one limits your power but can only seal 50% of your power…_

"Wait, wait you said 50% but that means I would only need two rings right."

" _Right you are, if you were a normal human who remembers the protection the elements give them. You see as you said you would only need two, but you Mai have a power level of 450%. There for you need 9 limiters."_

When Mizu was done explaining I sat down holding my head, how can I have so much power? Mizu walked over and hugged me.

" _Don't be scared it is because you are a Water Guardian. Water Guardians are the most powerful Guardians; they rule over the other Guardian's. You sister in fact is the 1st_ _leader of the Guardians; she is the most powerful among them._

I looked up at water with surprise.

"Seriously so what does that make me?"

" _You are the 5th_ _leader, there is more to being a Guardian but I will not explain how we must get started."_

I nodded and stood up and for the first time I noticed I was in my workout clothes.

" _Ok master let's get started I only have two days to unlock your full potential."_

Without warning Mizu began to attack me. I dodged as best I could but Mizu was too strong I was literally being pounded into the ground. I was disgusted with myself I apparently have all this power yet I couldn't even use it.

" _Pfft, pitiful master I see you wish for all your friends to die at the hands of the Demon. Naru will be tortured, the Demon will play with him until he can't even fight back and then steal his power from him."_

As Mizu spoke I could see the images of my friends in pain and crying for help and all I could do is stand there and watch.

"NO I won't let that happen."

With my declaration, everything seemed to slow down Mizu wasn't as fast as she was before I saw her punch coming. I caught her hand before it hit my face. My body seemed to move and flow on its own from there and I went on the offensive. I felt like hours had passed when Mizu held up her hand for a break. I fell and laid on my back catching my breath.

"I'm tired how long have we been at this?"

" _About four hours."_

I shot up and stared at Mizu "you have got to be kidding FOUR HOURS!"

" _No, time flows differently here than in the waking world. What you're doing now is sleep learning. You will find when you wake up everything you experienced will be felt and what you have learned will have been ingrained into you."_

"Wow that's pretty cool so how much time has truly passed."

" _Hmm I would say about four minutes, but that isn't important you won't be able to move on until you can beat me."_

I smiled I had finally gotten a hang of how to fight feeling that I had rested enough. I began attacking Mizu once again. As this continued I realized that I was becoming faster and stronger. Eventually I saw my opportunity I dodged Mizu’s punch, I quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. I placed one hand on her stomach and raised my hand to punch her.

" _Stop! That was great master we can finally move on to the next step."_

Mai moved away from Mizu and let her up.

"Ok so now I learn how to control my element better."

" _Yep so let's get to work. Sit down and relax."_

I did as Mizu said and sat down and took deep breaths until I relaxed. "Good _next close your eyes and focus on your source of power and let it flow throughout your body."_

Doing everything Mizu said I was about to give up after ten minutes when I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach. Focusing on that feeling I felt a surge of power rush throughout my body. I opened my eyes to see streams of water flowing around me.

" _Excellent Mai, you will not need me for this part your power will teach you."_

Closing my eyes again I saw two figures standing there, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl looked exactly like Mizu except her hair was to her waist and the tube top came down to just below her breast and the skirt was now a mini skirt. The boy was wearing all blue as well. He had on jeans and shirt, as well as blue highlight and blue eyes. He also didn't have jewelry on. The girl started speaking a few seconds later.

" _Welcome Mai, my name is sapphire and this is my partner his name is Saphire."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. The way to read/pronounce Saphire's name is like this (Saf-fear). Sapphire is exactly as you would imagine (Saf-fire). Yes just like the jewel.


End file.
